El Último año de Remus Lupin en Hogwarts
by davosalinas
Summary: Remus en su último año en Hogwarts. Una bella historia de amor


**_El Último Año de Remus Lupin En Hogwarts_**.

I.-Bienvenida a Hogwarts

Era una noche calida en el patio de Hogwarts, no había ni una sola alma presente en aquel gran paraje, solo Remus, un chico que al llegar la luna llena se volvía en uno de los más temibles monstruos conocidos en el mundo mágico, un hombre lobo. Esa noche era la primera de su último año en la escuela de magia y hechicería, y sentía que no había aprovechado los seis años en el colegio. Gracias a sus malditas transformaciones sólo había logrado mantener amistad con los merodeadores, un grupo de magos rebeldes que se dedicaban a hacer bromas en todo el establecimiento. Los merodeadores eran 4, James, Sirius, Peter y Remus. Su amistad era muy fuerte y traspasaba todo tipo de límites, si uno se metía en problemas, los demás lo ayudaban a salir airoso del incidente.

Esa noche era especial, Remus sentía gran aprecio por Hogwarts, y le daba tristeza pensar que este era su último año. Remus quería ser alguien en el mundo de la magia, y su asignatura preferida era la de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Soñaba con destruir seres malignos, con lanzar hechizos para hacer pagar a magos malvados.

Remus paseaba por el patio antes de ingresar al gran comedor y ver la ceremonia de selección de las casas y ver el rostro de pavor y curiosidad de aquellos pequeños magos que sentados esperaban su turno para que les colocaran en la cabeza el sombrero seleccionador. Antes de cada selección el sombrero interpretaba una canción de bienvenida a los jóvenes hechiceros. Cuando Remus ingreso al gran comedor, el sombrero seleccionador calmo su canto, se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Todos se quedaron mirándolo, sentía sus miradas como cuchillas en su cuerpo. Dumbledore, el director de la escuela, para que no se notara la interrupción del recién llegado exclamo:

-¡Qué comience la selección!

Uno a uno los niños fueron seleccionados a las diferentes casas. Al nombrar la casa se armaba un gran alboroto en la mesa y se recibía al recién llegado con aplausos y vítores del nombre de la casa.

Remus aun tenía en su memoria el día que la profesora McGonagall poso sobre su cabeza el sombrero seleccionador y este grito:

- ¡Gryffindor!

En esta ocasión el sombrero gritaba los nombres de las cuatro casas casi alternadamente:

-¡Slytherin¡Gryffindor¡Hufflepuff¡Ravenclaw!

A Remus le daba exactamente lo mismo, los pequeños hechiceros venían y se sentaban a su alrededor, Sirius al ver su cara dijo:

-¡¿Por qué tienes esa cara Remus?!

-Por nada-dijo Remus- solo un poco de nostalgia.

Al finalizar la selección, Dumbledore se dirigió al alumnado:

- Felicitaciones a los nuevos estudiantes. Disfruten su estadía en Hogwarts y aplíquense mucho en los estudios. A los alumnos antiguos les doy la más grata de las bienvenidas a este nuevo año en Hogwarts. Es bueno que sepan que este año se aplicaran, a los alumnos de último año. Una prueba para que ingresen a la universidades de magia (XD). Tendrán que esforzarse mucho, ya que se impartirán clases extras en aquellas asignaturas en las cuales ustedes se sientan débiles. Espero que este año, todos aprueben dicho examen. Ahora sin nada más que decir ¡A comer!

Al finalizar su discurso chasqueo los dedos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecieron frente a ellos un gran banquete, el mismo de todos los años. Todos comían como desesperados tratando de tomar todos los pedazos de carne, el puré de papas y el jugo de calabaza. Remus solo comió un poco ya que su enorme tristeza le había quitado el apetito. Vio a su lado y observo a Sirius quien hablaba con James acerca de Lily Evans, una chica Gryffindor la cual tenía a James tan baboso que necesitaba un babero. Lastima que Evans no sentía lo mismo que James. O eso parecía ya que estaba de novia con un tal Amos Diggory, un chico al cual no le interesaban los sentimientos de Lily.

Remus se sentía completamente solo, al terminar el banquete se fue a su habitación y se recostó en su cama. Luego de dar muchas vueltas decidió mirar por la ventana. Al ver la luna se dijo a si mismo: Mañana me iré a esconder a las cercanías Hogsmade.

La brisa nocturna le acariciaba el rostro con su suave mano otoñal y la luna brillaba en el tope de la noche estrellada. Se veía hermosa, blanca, casi llena.

II.- Esperando el comienzo del Reforzamiento

Después de la noche de luna llena Remus volvió a Hogwarts. No tendría que volver a esconderse hasta dentro de un mes, cuando la luna nuevamente tuviera la forma redonda y estuviera completa.

Al llegar a la sala común, vio a Sirius sentado preparando sus materiales para el día. Al verlo entrar le dijo:

-Tranquilo Lunático, no te perdiste de nada. Solo de un castigo magnifico en la clase de transformaciones, cuando los chicos y yo transformamos a Snape en sapo.

- Que susto se debe haber llevado ese desgraciado.

Ese día fueron las inscripciones para las clases extras. Remus se inscribió en Lectura de runas, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, pociones, Herbología y Astrología. Había muchos chicos y chicas inscribiéndose para las clases extras, pero no tomo atención a ninguna persona, ni siquiera a los merodeadores que estaban junto a él haciendo alguna travesura infantil.

Sirius se inscribió en Lectura de Runas, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y en Historia de la magia. Remus no supo en que se habían inscrito el resto de los merodeadores, solo le interesaba su amigo Sirius, quien era con el que mejor se llevaba.

Luego de un par de Semanas salieron publicados los horarios y los profesores con quien les tocarían dichos reforzamientos. Todos eran después de clases así que no habría topes de horarios.

Se dieron cuenta que Sirius estaría en la misma sala en lectura de Runas y en Defensa contra las Artes oscuras. Las Clases extras empezarían al comenzar el segundo mes de clases. Así que aun tenia tiempo para fastidiar a sus íntimos enemigos, los chicos de Slytherin.

Lo que quedaba del primer mes de clases pasó muy rápido, ya que todos los profesores los tenían muy atareados. Debían escribir ensayos informes de un día para otro así que cuando pedían dormir un poco lo hacían, aunque fuera en clases de Adivinación.

Sirius, Remus y James se les ocurrió la gran idea de que al entrar Snape a la clase de Pociones al decir la primera palabra, no podría controlar lo que decía y solo insultaría al profesor. Y así fue, Peter hizo la poción y lograron mezclarla con su desayuno ese día. Snape se comió su desayuno y comenzó a sentirse más despierto. Al llegar a la primera clase del día, Pociones, Snape iba un poco atrasado, y al entrar a las mazmorras y saludar al profesor solo se escucharon un montón de insultos y un:

-¡Sr. Snape¡100 puntos menos para Slytherin¡Y un mes de Castigo!

Severus no lo podía creer, miro a los merodeadores quienes estaban casi sin poder respirar de la risa, y les dijo con la mirada¡Los Matare¡Me las Pagaran!

Salvo ese gran incidente no hubo mayores cambios en la vida diaria de Remus. Hasta que comenzaron las clases de reforzamiento.

III.- Y llegaron las clases de reforzamiento de Hogwarts

El primer día del reforzamiento Remus llego junto a Sirius, la primera clase que tendrían seria la de Lectura de Runas con un profesor nuevo llamado Charles Hassan. Él Profesor venia del lejano oriente, era un Hombre alto de pelo cano, de aspecto rudo y de trato amable, pero era muy serio para sus clases.

Al entrar se presento e hizo que todos los alumnos se presentaran y dijeran lo que querían estudiar en la universidad de la magia. Cada uno de los alumnos se puso de pie y comenzó a hablar, decir su nombre y su proyección en el futuro. La mayoría de ellos quería trabajar en el ministerio de magia. Le toco su turno y dijo:

-Mi Nombre es Remus Lupin y quiero luchar contra las Artes Oscuras.

Pasaron así al siguiente y así sucesivamente. Pero una chica le llamo la atención, estaba de pie y dijo:

-Mi Nombre es Eledwein Black y quiero ser Médico.

Era Bella, muy bella () usaba anteojos y el pelo ondulado, Remus pensó que era muy bonita, pero nunca la había visto, según su uniforme era una Chica de Ravenclaw y le pareció raro nunca haberla visto en clase de herbología que era la que tenían juntos supuestamente. Supuso que era un él mismo era un chico muy distraído y que no la había visto antes de desatento que era. De pronto le asalto una pregunta:

-Sirius- dijo Remus- ¿Ella es pariente tuyo?

-Nunca la había visto, y en el árbol genealógico no recuerdo haber leído ese nombre así que debe ser de otros Black. Si somos parientes, debemos ser muy lejanos.

Y pasó la clase de Lectura de Runas, Sirius se fue a Historia de la magia y Remus vio su horario, le tocaba astrología. La clase fue aburrida sin nada que hacer ni mirar, solo tomo apuntes y se acerco a la ventana, pero era imposible ver las estrellas a las 5 de la tarde un dia de otoño, pensó que en invierno se verían bien y se fue a la sala común. Allí se encontró con el resto de los merodeadores. El entrar escucho que James decía:

-Hoy tuve Pociones y defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y adivinen con quien me toco…

-Con Lily Evans- Dijeron al unísono Peter, Sirius y Remus.

-¡Si! Y me miraba con una cara que parece que le gusto.

-Claro Potter, lo que tú digas- Dijo Peter de mal humor.

El dia posterior Remus tuvo su primera clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Estaba sentado junto a Sirius cuando a su sala ingreso la profesora Sasha Tins, ella se presento y le hizo una seña a Remus. Ella le hizo clases de defensa contra las Artes Oscuras el año anterior y él había sido el mejor mago de su clase.

Luego de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras tuvo su primera clase de Herbología, la profesora Sprout pareciese ser la única profesora de Herbología en todo Hogwarts. La clase fue entretenida a pesar de que a Remus la herbología no le atraía ni en lo más mínimo. Fue lo mejor cuando a James, que le tocaba junto a él, metió la cabeza dentro de una Venus come moscas. Se necesitaron más de 3 alumnos para sacarlo de allí, afortunadamente a el no le pasó nada, solo la vergüenza de que Lily lo haya visto en ese papelón.

Al Finalizar el dia Remus fue a la biblioteca a terminar los deberes. Y vio nuevamente a Eledwein, también estaba desarrollando los deberes. Remus se sentó al otro lado de la biblioteca solo. Ella también estaba sola. Pensó:

-"¿Y si voy y le hablo?, ni siquiera la conoces Remus¿crees que te respondería¿Y si me respondiese? A ver lobito testarudo¿de que le hablarías? Mejor no voy y realizo mis deberes que se hace tarde¡Bien dicho lobito testarudo!"

Remus no se movió de su asiento hasta que hubo terminado hasta el último de sus deberes. Tenía que redactar un informe de las guerras mágicas desde el siglo XVII al siglo XIX. Al haber terminado sus deberes, fue donde estaba Eledwein la paro del brazo y le dio un beso apasionado. Al separarse de ella sintió una palmada en la espalda. Era Sirius que le decía:

-Remus¡Remus, Despierta, te has quedado dormido en la biblioteca y no has terminado tu informe.

Remus levanto la cabeza, medio adormilado agradeció a Sirius que lo haya despertado y siguió en su informe. Sirius se retiro de la biblioteca y él lo siguió con la mirada. Hasta que se desvaneció por detrás de la lúgubre puerta que daba al pasillo. Busco por toda la biblioteca a la chica de Ravenclaw, pero no la encontró. Termino su informe y se fue a dormir preguntándose porque había soñado eso. Estaría loco o solo fue un mal sueño. Ni siquiera la conocía y ya había soñado con ella.

-"Mañana le hablare. Estoy seguro de ello"- pensaba Remus cerrando los ojos y cayendo pesadamente en los brazos de Morfeo...

IV.- Remus conoce a dos chicas

El siguiente dia en Hogwarts fue completamente normal, esta vez los merodeadores les tiñeron el pelo Azul a todas las Chicas de Slytherin. Lo malo es que castigaron a todos menos al de la idea, Sirius. Tuvieron que, durante la hora de almuerzo, estar con McGonagall transformando tomates en lechugas. En uno de los intentos, Peter se equivoco e hizo reventar un tomate, el cual mancho a todos los presentes, incluso a McGonagall. Tuvieron que limpiar todo y se fueron a las clases de reforzamiento completamente perfumados a tomate.

Luego de comentar lo sucedido a Sirius, quien no paro de reír hasta que llego el profesor, Remus tomo asiento. Al hacerlo vio que Eledwein y una de sus amigas estaban sentadas delante de ellos.

Al comenzar la clase el profesor dijo:

-Para esta clase necesitaremos un diccionario de Runas. Supongo que todos trajeron su diccionario.

Todos asintieron.

-Para este trabajo deberán trabajar en grupos con los que estén más cerca de ustedes.

Así que Remus y Sirius hicieron grupo con Eledwein y su amiga quien resulto llamarse Bárbara Portman, una chica de la misma casa de Eledwein.

Así lograron establecer una conversación Remus con Eledwein, su presentimiento era cierto. Hablaron sólo de runas. "Pero con algo se empieza", pensó Remus.

Al finalizar la clase, Remus fue a Astrología. Donde conoció a Kamyll Jetes, una chica de Slytherin que le simpatizo bastante. Si no hubiera sido de Slytherin, hubiese sido la chica perfecta.

Al llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor, Remus estaba cansado, pero los merodeadores estaban tramando otra broma en contra de Snape. Querían que de pronto, en medio de una clase, le empezara a sangrar la nariz, tanto que tuviera que salir despavorido del aula. Para ello prepararon un brebaje el cual, con la ayuda de la capa de invisibilidad de James, verterían en su jugo de calabaza a la hora del desayuno.

Y así lo hicieron. En medio de la clase del señor Flitwick, Snape se puso a sangrar tanto que dejo un charco de sangre en el salón.

A la hora de almuerzo, Remus prefirió ir a adelantar algo de los deberes a la biblioteca antes de las clases de reforzamiento. Allí se encontró con Kamyll. Conversaron largo rato y se establecieron como amigos. A pesar de pertenecer a la casa enemiga de Gryffindor, Kamyll era bastante agradable y bonita, tenía estatura media y el pelo liso, era morena y sus ojos tenían algo cautivante.

Remus se despidió de Kamyll y se fue a las clases de reforzamiento de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Le comento a Sirius que había conocido a la chica de Slytherin, y este le reprocho:

-¡Cómo pudiste¡Es nuestra enemiga¡No puedes hablarle!

A Remus no le intereso lo que Sirius dijo, de todas maneras se la toparía en astrología, y era la única persona que conocía en dicha clase, así que no perdería la oportunidad de charlar con alguien en esa clase.

Remus vio su horario al finalizar la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y vio que le tocaba pociones, la clase que menos le gustaba después de herbología.

Iba caminando de mala gana a pociones cuando al entrar a la sala vio a Eledwein sentada al frente de la mesa del profesor Deinel Clamsius. Remus al verla pasó a su lado y pensó:

-"¿Y si me siento al lado de ella?, que va lobito testarudo, ya tuvimos esta conversación antes¡déjate de tonterías y siéntate bien lejos de ella!"

Remus no hizo caso a su voz interior y se acerco a Eledwein y le pregunto:

-Disculpa¿esta ocupado este asiento?- dijo antes de que se le rompiera la voz en mil pedazos.

-No- respondió ella- si quieres sentarte, adelante.

Remus se sentó a su lado y hablaron de muchos temas, ella parecía confiable.

Al finalizar la clase, la más entretenida que había tenido desde que había entrado a Hogwarts, Remus se despidió de Eledwein con un beso y se retiro a la sala común a pensar que deberes debía realizar para el dia próximo. Vio por la ventana y recordó que estaba próxima una nueva luna llena. Fue a hablar con Dumbledore, quien lo autorizo a retirase antes de clases con el pretexto de que su madre había enfermado.

Al retirarse el dia siguiente y ver la luna llena, antes de transformarse en hombre lobo, el ultimo pensamiento que tuvo fue en ambas mujeres que había conocido esa semana.

V.- Los Malditos Sentimientos

El año comenzó a pasar como todos los anteriores, la única diferencia que Remus sentía era que había más deberes y mucho más estudio que los años anteriores. A pesar del cansancio y de las responsabilidades, siempre hay tiempo para cultivar amistades.

Remus todos los días después de los reforzamientos iba a la biblioteca a realizar los deberes, y siempre estaban ellas dos, Kamyll y Eledwein. Por una parte Eledwein era una de sus mejores amigas, por el otro Kamyll era la chica mala e imposible que cautivaba a Remus. Cada día era una tortura, ya que no sabia que hacer. Si sentarse a estudiar con Eledwein, o a conversar de cualquier cosa con Kamyll. Estaba tan confundido, que le pidió ayuda a Sirius, quien lo confundió más.

-Sigue a tu corazón,- dijo canuto- pero piensa con la cabeza.

Estaba muy confundido. ¿Que hacer? Mejor se sentaba solo a estudiar bien lejos de las dos.

Un día se decidió, fue y se sentó a estudiar junto a Kamyll. Ellos conversaron mucho más de lo que estudiaron y quedaron de acuerdo en que tratarían de estudiar más seguido y juntos.

Y así pasó el tiempo y Remus empezó a sentir que Kamyll era una chica especial para él.

Y al pasar el tiempo, Lily Evans finalizó su relación amorosa con el señor Diggory. Evans comenzó a acercarse más al grupo de los merodeadores, pero sobre todo a James. Lily se mostraba como una mujer simple, era bastante guapa, pero Remus no podía dejar de pensar en Kamyll.

En las clases de pociones, Eledwein se entero de lo que Remus sentía y, con el dolor de su corazón lo apoyaba para que intentara la conquista. Eledwein quería mucho a Remus, pero no podía dejar que ese cariño se inmiscuyera en su amistad ya que si lo hacia, lo perdería como amigo.

Así que Eledwein lo nombro su "hermano", un grado mayor de amistad. Remus no entendía el por qué de ese nombramiento, pero lo aceptó.

Lobito testarudo confiaba mucho en la chica de Ravenclaw, la quería mucho, pero su cabeza estaba ocupada por la otra chica, la de Slytherin, la imposible, la malvada.

Un día sábado, día en que ellos iban a Hogsmade, Remus se decidió a intentar conquistar el corazón de Kamyll.

Según Remus seria la tarde perfecta para decirle a la chica imposible que le gustaba y que sentía atracción por ella. Pero no fue hasta la hora de volver al castillo que Remus se puso los pantalones y dijo:

-Kamyll,-dijo titubeando-necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Qué pasa Remus?-dijo extrañada la chica

- Quiero que sepas… que…eh…-

- Remus no te pongas nervioso-dijo Kamyll- no ves que yo me pongo nerviosa también.

Remus tomo aire, el aire era calido, lo que le impidió seguir inmediatamente con la siguiente bocanada. Se acerco a Kamyll y dijo:

-Lo que pasa es que me gustas.

Al decir esto la besó. Kamyll no se resistió pero al finalizar ese beso dijo:

-Tú a mi, no me gustas.

Y Kamyll se alejó y se reunió con los demás chicos de Slytherin.

Remus se sintió un idiota, un pobre imbécil que no tenía nada que hacer en la tierra. Se fue con la cabeza baja en dirección al castillo. En los jardines del castillo se encontró con Lily. Evans, al verlo tan cabizbajo, le intento preguntar que le sucedía.

-¿Cuál es el problema que te aqueja Remus?-pregunto Lily.

-No me pasa nada-dijo Lunático con una lágrima en la mejilla.

Lily lo observo y dijo.

-Te sientes sólo en este mundo, un idiota, un imbécil que no tiene nada que hacer en este mundo maldito. Te sientes sólo y crees que eres el único de imbécil en esta Tierra.

Remus la miro con una cara de sorpresa tan grande que creyó que le había leído la mente.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunto incrédulo Remus.

-Soy empática- dijo Lily pavoneándose- Puedo sentir lo que siente la gente alrededor de mi, sólo con observarlos unos segundos.

Remus le comento lo que le había sucedido con Kamyll y Lily intento consolarlo.

Aquel monstruo de la luna llena también tenia sentimientos, y en ese momento tenía el corazón roto en mil pedazos, tan roto que pensó que en su próxima transformación intentaría asesinar a Kamyll. Pero se arrepintió cuando sintió los cariños de Evans en sus cabellos y en su rostro ahogado por las lágrimas.

VI.- La fiesta de despedida.

El tiempo era como un buen recuerdo. Fugaz pero intenso. Remus había intentado olvidar a la chica de Slytherin. Siempre se la toparía en la clase de Astrología. Y en efecto, así era. Pero el, al verla, pasaba de largo, como si ella fuese un objeto inanimado, sin vida. Un cuadro algo molesto que nadie quería ver.

Remus se dio cuenta que era un hombre rencoroso. Pero cualquiera sería rencoroso después de lo que le pasó a él. A nadie le gustaría que fueran tan crueles, como lo fue Kamyll con él.

Remus iba regularmente a las clases de reforzamiento. Y cuando le tocaba pociones, conversaba de la vida, de los malditos sentimientos y de lo que cada uno sentía. Remus se entero que Eledwein también tenía corazón y que sufría por un maldito joven perteneciente a la casa de Hufflepuff. Otro de los malintencionados Diggory, primo de Amos y hermano en actitud. No había otra palabra que les representara mejor. Mal nacidos. Ambos jugaban con las chicas y terminaban por hacerlas sufrir. Lo peor es que no les interesaba lo que las mujeres sentían por ellos. Joseph Diggory estaba en una relación amorosa cuando conoció a Eledwein. Él la engatusó, y ella no sabía que hacer. Remus le aconsejaba que si el quería tener algo serio con ella, primero debía terminar la relación que tenia antes.

Días después se entero por la misma Eledwein que el no se había decidido terminar con su novia, y que ella, Eledwein, había cortado toda intención de que tuvieran algo.

-"Por fin escucho algo sensato"-pensaba Remus.

Y así pasaba el tiempo y las clases de reforzamiento se hacían cada vez más interesantes. Pero no precisamente por las materias, sino porque Remus estaba afianzando la amistad que tenia con Eledwein. Había días en que no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Pero al momento se decía:

-"Lobito testarudo es tu amiga".

Cuando ella le hablaba Remus la miraba con atención y se decía a si mismo:

- "¿Y si la beso¿Qué te pasa lunático?, es tu hermana. ¿Pero cuál es el problema? Desiste perrito faldero, no puedes. ¿Cómo sabes que no hará lo mismo que hizo la chica de Slytherin?"

El maldito Cronos jugaba con los minutos, y las horas y los días, y llego el momento que habría una fiesta de despedida de los jóvenes del último año. Remus no sabía que pensar, estaba nuevamente confundido, su corazón no dejaba de palpitar fuerte cuando estaba con Eledwein, pero su cabeza lo rechazaba al momento. Nunca pensó que esa fiesta cambiaria su vida, ni la concepción del mundo que tendría desde ese momento.

Dicha fiesta se celebraría en el gran Comedor. Noches antes Remus habló con Dumbledore para que no fuera una noche en la cual hubiese luna llena, sino después de ella.

Su transformación ese mes fue más calmada. Ni siquiera tuvo la necesidad de ir tan lejos, solo se interno en el bosque prohibido hasta que pasó y se devolvió a la mañana siguiente a Hogwarts. Se devolvió y se alisto para esa fiesta ya que necesitaría algo de tiempo para afeitarse, bañarse y buscar una túnica decente para la ocasión.

James y Lily se veían bastante acaramelados, por su lado Sirius charlaba con una chica de Hufflepuff. Se veía que Sirius estaba intentando conquistarla. Sirius era un galán por excelencia, todo un Don Juan Tenorio, pero del mundo mágico.

-"No me sorprendería que Sirius consiga novia esta noche"- Pensó Remus- ¿Y que tal tu lobito testarudo?"

Remus había invitado a Bárbara Portman al baile, ya que habían llegado al consenso con Eledwein de no invitarse el uno al otro. Además Eledwein había invitado a otro chico que Remus no conocía. Antes de la fiesta Remus le dijo a Bárbara:

- ¡Me debes un baile lento!-dijo Remus- sólo eso quiero.

-Obvio que bailaremos uno, no te preocupes.

Remus, antes de que llegara cualquier persona, recordó que había hablado con Eledwein de un cantante muggle un tal Vicentico. Remus le había comentado a ella que le llegaba el tema "Algo Contigo" de él.

-Si lo he escuchado- dijo Eledwein- Pero ¿por qué te llega¿Hay algo que yo debería saber?

Remus agacho la cabeza y balbuceo un no casi imperceptible. Él sabía que ella era esa persona a la que iba esa canción. La necesitaba pero no se atrevía a decírselo. ¿Qué le diría ella¿Lo rechazaría? Ese era su peor miedo, que ella lo rechazase al igual que lo había hecho Kamyll. Pero lo que Remus no sabía es que Eledwein también estaba confundida, pero que haría ella. La canción de la que Remus le hablaba la confundió aún más. ¿Si era para ella¿Para quién era¿Qué haría si era para ella?

La fiesta estuvo entretenida, había cervezas de manteca por montón, buena música y un ambiente bastante agradable. Incluso bromeo junto a Snape, cosa que creía inaceptable, pero era una fiesta y había que pasarla bien.

Al adentrarse la noche la música empezó a bajar la intensidad y se empezaron a escuchar canciones muggles. Ante los abucheos de los chicos de Slytherin, solo hubo una, un lento, ese, "Algo Contigo". Bárbara Portman dijo:

Bueno pagare mí deuda- dijo tomándolo por los hombros- ¿Bailamos?

El baile comenzó y Eledwein le dolió el corazón y el alma al ver a Remus y Bárbara bailando el tema que ella suponía que era de ella. Sólo quería morir, estaba deshecha:

-"Bárbara era la chica de la canción que hablaba Remus"- pensó triste Eledwein.

Ya finalizaba la fiesta y Remus decidió hablar con Eledwein. Fueron a los jardines y se recostaron sobre el césped y apoyaron la cabeza en un árbol.

Remus saco su varita, apunto a unas ramas secas y susurro "incendio" y se prendió una pequeña fogata. Se abrazaron. Remus le susurro al oído varias canciones que ella tarareaba alegremente. En un momento Remus le comento.

-El primer día de clases de reforzamiento-decía- te vi y me llamo la atención lo bonita que eres.

Eledwein guardo silencio, ese silencio que desespera, ese silencio que mata.

Remus comenzó a tararear la canción de Vicentico, al finalizar dijo.

-No se si he bebido demasiada cerveza de manteca, pero siento unos deseos incontrolables de besarte.

Eledwein seguía en silencio

Remus busco sus ojos en la oscuridad. Los vio por última vez como los ojos de su amiga, y se arriesgo. La besó. Primero, esperando que ella lo aceptase. Cuando ella le correspondió aquel beso de reconocimiento, un sentimiento de tranquilidad inundo el corazón de Remus. La besó nuevamente, pero ahora fue un beso apasionado. De esos besos que corta la respiración de hasta los seres más fríos que pueden existir.

Al finalizar el beso dijo:

-Debo confesarte algo- murmuró Remus- Las noches de luna llena, me transformo, Soy un hombre lobo.

Eledwein lo abrazo y lo beso nuevamente, eso significaba solo una cosa. Lo había aceptado tal y como era.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa ha sido la historia de Remus Lupin en la escuela de magia y hechicería más famosa de toda Inglaterra. Ya escribiré la segunda parte de esta historia y os juro que será mejor que esta.

Esta Historia va dedicada con todo mi amor a Verónica Riveros quien me inspiro en esta historia.

Pido disculpas si algún Detalle no ha concordado con los libros escritos por JK Rowling.

Todos los personajes, con excepción de Eledwein Black, Bárbara Portman, Joseph Diggory y los profesores de las clases de Reforzamiento, son marca registrada de la autora antes mencionada.


End file.
